Queen of Northern Europe
by xXMidnightRomanceXx
Summary: Far away, in the land of Denmark, lived the Queen of Northern. Her name was Isabella, and she was the younger sister of Mathias. Mathias grew enraged once he found out his younger sister became the Queen of Northern Europe, and is claiming back his throne. Sweden x OC, slight Norway x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Queen of Northern Europe**

Far away, in the land of Denmark, lived the Queen of Northern Europe. Her name was Isabella Køhler. She had waist-length blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes. She was the younger sister of Mathias Køhler, who had golden hair and aqua eyes, and was the King of Denmark. She was the ruler of Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Norway and Iceland. Every country had a representative, or ruler. The King of Sweden is Berwald Oxenstierna, who's hair was a goldish-blonde colour and bright blue eyes. The King of Finland is Tino Väinämöinen, who had a whitish-blonde hair and purple-bluish eyes. The King of Norway is Lukas Bondevik, who had blonde hair, and dull purplish-eyes. Emil Bondevik was the King of Iceland. Every ruler was aged 16. That may be young, but they inherited from royal family. Their parents died so they took over.

Once Isabella was crowned, Queen of Northern Europe, and the ruler of every Nordic country, Mathias grew enraged. Before Isabella was crowned, the siblings shared the ruling of Denmark. Mathias was away on business, while everything was being sorted out, for who was going to become the ruler of Northern Europe. At first, Mathias didn't mind, but he got angry. He got angry because Isabella would get praised. Every. Damn. Day. Mathias also believed that Isabella and Berwald were dating, before she was crowned. He told Tino and there was a large fight. That was one of the reasons why Isabella took up the offer. In the end, it turns out Mathias thought wrong, therefore severing any relationship with Berwald.

It was true. Isabella used to have feelings for the tall man. She later on found out that she loved him, like she did with Mathias. When Mathias and Isabella got into a fight, Isabella ran to Berwald, looking for comfort. They slept in the same bed that night, while Isabella cried herself to sleep, in Berwald's arms.

Mathias is getting revenge...but not in the right way. Then again, how could you get revenge in a good way. We all wonder...what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

**Queen of Northern Europe**

Isabella sat in her arm chair, reading a book peacefully. _So peaceful...no Mathias, no annoying voice...something's wrong._ She stood up, placing her book on the table before her. Isabella walked over to the window and stared outside. _The sky is gloomy. It's probably going to rain and storm later. Oh, how joyful. _Suddenly, there was a loud thumping sound at the wooden front door. Isabella rubbed her eyes and slowly walked to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, it broke down to reveal Mathias. Isabella jumped back and stared at the broken chunks of her door.

"Isabella, hand over the throne to me!" Mathias shouted. Isabella became confused and slightly enraged. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I want to become the King of Northern Europe! I was first in line!" He shouted, anger seething. Isabella slightly rolled her eyes. She stormed up to Mathias, ready to scream at him. "Listen here, brother! I am the Queen of Northern Europe! So deal with it!" She shouted back. Mathias snapped his fingers, and instantly thousands of guards flooded the room. Isabella jumped back again, fear igniting in her. "Surrender now Isabella!" Mathias shouted. Isabella took a quick step forward, before running through the house. She reached the back door, grabbed her keys, and kicked it down. "Get her!" She faintly heard. Isabella jumped over the fence, and it begun to rain. She bit her lip and continued running.

Isabella ran and ran until she reached the King of Sweden's house. She hurriedly fumbled with her keys and opened the door. She fell to the floor, having shallow breathes. Isabella ran up the staircase until she reached Berwald's room. Isabella heard the hitting of a nail, with a hammer. She burst into the room. "Berwald!" Isabella shouted in relief. Berwald looked at her and put down his hammer. "Isabella, why are you here?" He asked. She ran to him fell into his arms. "B-Berwald. It's Mathias, he trying to k-k...kill me." She cried into his chest. Berwald had a furious look in his eyes, and he held her close to him. "I'll protect you from him Isabella. No matter what." Berwald assured, kissing her forehead.

All of a sudden, a loud knock on the door was heard. "Berwald!" Mathias shouted from behind the door. Isabella gave Berwald a look of fright. "Hide in the closet." He whispered to her. She obliged and ran to the closet, shutting the door. All she saw was darkness. Isabella heard Berwald open the door and Mathias's loud footsteps. "Have you seen Isabella?" He asked Berwald. Isabella held her breath in fright. "No, I haven't. Now can you leave, you're disturbing my woodwork." Berwald replied. "If you find her, tell me." Mathias then left the room.

Isabella exited the closet and ran to Berwald. "Thank you." She said, hugging him. Isabella stared at the wooden floor, tears brimming in her eyes. Berwald pulled her chin up and wiped her tears away. Isabella hid her face in Berwald's strong chest. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder came. Isabella screamed and hugged Berwald. Berwald stared at Isabella, his heart slightly aching. He leaned down and held her bridal style. He carried her over to his large, navy blue, bed, and took her shoes off. Isabella stared up at Berwald, tears streaming down her cheeks. Berwald walked over to his project and moved it out of the way. He was making a wooden, spruce, table. He heard Isabella's whimpers and walked back over to her. Berwald sat on the edge of the bed, playing gently with Isabella's hair.

Berwald stood up and was about to leave, but Isabella quickly grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw Isabella, tears streaming down her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to close the door." He walked over to the door and locked it. Berwald walked back over to Isabella and sat back in his original seat. "Can you please...sleep next to me?" She asked. Berwald was hesitant. "Please?" Isabella begged. Berwald couldn't resist her. He took his shoes off and lied down next to her. Berwald covered the two of them with the blanket. Isabella begun to shiver violently, so Berwald held her close to me. "I'm never going to let Mathias take you." He whispered. Berwald looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Trio

**Queen of Northern Europe**

Isabella woke up to be greeted by Berwald's chest. She looked up to see Berwald peacefully sleeping. She moaned tiredly, hugging Berwald closer._ I can't remember the last time I had such a peaceful sleep_. Isabella felt strong arms squeeze her waist tighter. She looked up to see her Berwald staring at her, with his bright blue eyes. Isabella blushed and looked away. Berwald slightly smiled and unwrapped his arms from her waist. Isabella instantly felt the cold. Berwald sat up and got out of the bed. He stretched and moved over to his closet. He then started sorting through some clothes. Berwald pulled out two pairs of shirts and one pair of pants. Isabella sat up and stared at the Swedish man. Berwald walked back over to her and gave her a shirt.

"I have no pants that fit you. Then again, my shirt is long." Berwald handed Isabella a navy blue shirt. She blushed. "What about my clothes?" She asked. "I'll wash them." He replied. Berwald moved over to the bathroom, holding his black shirt and pants. "Once you're finished, call me." He said. Berwald walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Isabella got out of bed and begun to strip down. She left her bra and underwear on. She grabbed Berwald's shirt and noticed there was a scent on it. She smelt the shirt and blushed. _Oh my...it smells so much like him_. She quickly put it on and nuzzled into it. (italics) So soft... "Berwald, I'm finished." Isabella said. Berwald opened the bathroom door. Berwald has a slight blush on his face.

Isabella handed Berwald her clothing and he put it in the bathroom. "Let's go have breakfast! I'll cook!" Isabella shouted, leaving the room. Berwald shook his head at her childish antics. He followed her down the staircase and met up with her in the kitchen. She giggled and sat on the bench. "What would you like me to make?" She asked cheerfully. Berwald shrugged and sat at the table. "Fruit salad it is!" She said. Berwald stared at her back._ It's odd how she can be so happy, after what happened yesterday_. He stood up and walked next to her. "Are you alright after yesterday?" He asked, leaning on the counter. Isabella's bang hid her eyes from Berwald. "I...don't know what I'm going to do. It's either I surrender and Mathias becomes the King of Northern Europe. Or I retaliate and Mathias kills me...and becomes King of Northern Europe. Either way, I will lose my position."

Berwald moved her bangs from Isabella, to see that she was crying. Berwald wiped her tears away. "Don't you remember what I told you last night? I will never let Mathias take you." Isabella faced him, and hugged him. "Thank you for everything you're doing for me. I can never thank you so much." She confessed. He grunted loudly. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Hei Isabella, Berwald." A dull voice said from across the kitchen. The both of you immediately whipped around, expecting Mathias. It was Lukas, the King of Norway. Isabella removed herself from Berwald's arms, and hugged Lukas. "Lukas, Mathias...he wants to kill me. He, he, wants to become the King of Northern Europe." Lukas closed his eyes and punched the wall next to him. Isabella shrieked and held Lukas's arm. "That stykke søppel!" He shouted, staring at his bloody hand. Isabella looked down at his bloody knuckles and walked over to the first aid-kit. All that was there was bandages. "There are no antidotes, or cleansing products...Berwald, do you have wet wipes?" She asked. Berwald shook his head.

Isabella sighed and grabbed the bandages. Lukas, Isabella and Berwald sat down at the table, Isabella bandaging Lukas's knuckles. "What are we going to do?" The Norwegian man asked. Berwald shrugged. "That best we can do is hide her, and literally knock some sense into dumme faen." Lukas continued, Isabella finishing bandaging Lukas. She playfully hit Lukas's arm. "Hey! Language!" Isabella giggled. Lukas's slightly smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I recommend we don't tell anyone else. Mathias may force Emil to spit out the truth, and Tino is a damn rat." Lukas groaned out. Berwald slightly glared at him. "That's M'wife you're talking about." Lukas rose an eyebrow. "And yet you're straight for Isabella." He chimed. Isabella blushed and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Isabella said, standing up and leaving the kitchen. Lukas stared at is bandaged knuckles and closed his tired eyes. Berwald stood up and went to the tap.

"_**We have to save her from...that piece of**_** crap.**" Berwald said, leaning on the counter, again.


	4. Chapter 4: Venturing

**Queen of Northern Europe**

"Berwald, Lukas?" Isabella called. It was around noon, and Berwald and Lukas were sitting in the living room. "Hm?" Sweden grunted out. Isabella strolled into the room. She was wearing a long black coat, and underneath she wore a red shirt, and skirt. With short black boots. Behind her, a medium-sized grey suitcase. "I'm leaving." She said curtly. Lukas and Berwald immediately shot up. "What? Why?" Lukas asked. Isabella smiled at him, picking up a bag. "To hid from Denmark, to train. When I become more powerful, I will fight him." She said. Berwald shook his head. "We're going with you then." Berwald ordered, walking over to the stairs to his room. Isabella shook her head. "I have to do this alone!" Isabella shouted. Lukas put his hand on her head. "Calm it. How are you going to handle _anyone_ in this state?" Lukas asked. Isabella looked away, staring at her suitcase.

"Fine. But hurry up, you're wasting my time." Isabella said. Lukas smirked and ran upstairs were Berwald was. "Catch." Berwald said, as soon as Lukas walked him. He threw it to Lukas, but the suitcase hit Lukas's face. Lukas fell to the ground, his head spinning. Isabella ran up to Lukas, shaking him. "Are you alright?" Isabella asked. Lukas nodded and stood up. "Catch." Berwald said again, throwing his suitcase. Lukas hit the suitcase away from him. "Nice Berwald." Lukas said, as he and Isabella stood up. Isabella threw both suitcases down to where her one was. "Alright! Let's go." She shouted, running down the staircase, Berwald and Lukas trailing behind her. They each picked up their suitcases and left Sweden's house. Lukas moved so he was in front of Isabella, and Berwald was behind her. Once they reached the last step, Lukas hurriedly whispered "Mathias is there!".

Isabella's eyes widened and she hid in the bushes. "Hi Mathias, what brings you here?" Lukas asked. "Hahaha! I still can't find Isabella! She needs to help me out with my work." Mathias replied, chuckling. "Anyway, what's with the suitcases?" Mathias asked. "We're going on a hike." Berwald said. Mathias made a disapproving sound. "It that so?" He asked. The two nodded in reply. Mathias laughed cheerfully and wrapped his arm around Lukas. "Wish you two good luck! You guys won't survive a week!" Mathias shouted. Lukas grabbed Mathias's tie, and smashed his face into his knee. Mathias stumbled back, holding his nose, groaning in pain. "Do you want to have a bet?" Lukas asked. Mathias chuckled and nodded, turning around to leave. "I do! Good luck then!" He shouted, leaving the courtyard.

"He's gone." Berwald stated, helping Isabella out of the bushes. "Thanks, love." She replied, wiping off the leaves on her butt. "Love?" Lukas asked. Isabella looked at him in confusion, before realizing her mistake. "Oh, sorry! I was think about that Kirkland guy, the one who is King of England." "Arthur Kirkland?" "Yeah, him!" Isabella grabbed her bag and they left Berwald's mansion, never to return, at least they thought that.

They reached the large obstacle that kept the trio from reaching their destiny, Helsingør, since they lived in Cophenhagen. When they reach Cophenhagen, they could take a boat to Sweden, and they would figure out the rest from then. Just to be clear, every Nordic lived in Denmark, so their meetings could be arranged as soon as possible. They arrived at the large forest, by then, it was night time, the chilling night air shaking the three of them. Every step they took, sent shivers down their back. They reached a very small clearing, where they could rest.

They all reached into their bags and got their sleeping bags. Isabella placed her sleep bag down, Lukas to her left, Berwald to her right. "Berwald, Isabella, can you two please go and get some fire wood?" Lukas asked. They both nodded and ventured far from Lukas. "Berwald." She called, in a quiet voice. Berwald turned around, and noticed that she was pointing at something. He moved closer to her to find a chest. "It's unlocked." She alerted. Berwald walked closer to the chest and opened. "Hm." He grunted. Isabella laid her hand on his shoulder, and looked at what he grunted at. "Wha? Amazing!" She whispered. Inside the chest were logs of fire wood, already chopped, three loafs bread and six uncooked fish. "Let's take this to Lukas." Isabella said, picking up the bread and uncooked fish. "Hn." He replied, picking up the many logs of fire wood. They walked silently back to Lukas, and presented him with what they found.

"Lukas! Look at what we found in a chest. We found fire wood, uncooked fish and bread." Isabella said, showing him what they found. Lukas nodded, and took the heavy logs off Berwald. He placed them on the ground, and lit them up, using matches. A warm fire started, as Isabella gave Lukas three uncooked fish. He gratefully took it and put each fish on one stick each. He cooked the fish and gave them a fish each. They each were sitting on the ground, in front of the fire. After Isabella eat her fish, she put her stick in the fire. She pulled it out, a tiny flame on it. Isabella giggled cutely and showed Berwald. "You should try." She said. Berwald picked up his stick and also put it in the fire. He took it out a little too fast, and the flame got on the grass before Berwald. He blew it out and sighed. Isabella giggled and moved closer to him, making Lukas finally look over at them.

"Here, I'll show you how." Isabella said. She held Berwald's hand and moved the stick into the flame for a few seconds. She then guided it out and the flame stayed on the stick. Isabella let go of his hand and looked at her stick. The flame was slowly dying away. She sighed, making Berwald look over at her. Berwald gently grabbed her hand, holding her stick, he put their sticks together, and shared the flame. She smiled at him and moved closer to him. "Hm?" He made a questioning noise. Isabella moved in between his legs, lightly moving his legs so she could fit, and sat there. He blushed crimson, as she laid on his chest with her back. Lukas yawned tiredly and stretched. "Let's hit the hay." He suggested, moving over to his sleeping bag. Isabella tiredly nodded and moved away from Berwald, throwing her stick into the fire. Berwald following their lead, he threw his stick in the fire, and moved over to his sleeping bag.

They laid in their sleeping bags, wide awake. Lukas heard the constant ruffling in covers so he turned over, to see Isabella, her eyes shut, and shivering badly. Lukas moved closer to her, and held her close to his body. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Lukas's tired face. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Isabella snuggled into Lukas and closed her eyes. Berwald turned over and saw Isabella still shivering. He sighed and moved over to them. "Isabella, from here it looks like you're shivering badly." He said, making both of them look up. He moved next to Isabella and hugged her as well. Suddenly, Isabella felt so warm. "Warm?" The both of them asked. She blushed and mumbled "Shut up.".

**They all fell asleep, hugging the one they loved the most.**


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward

**Queen of Northern Europe**

Isabella fluttered open her baby blue eyes, smiling at the noon sun. She tried to sit up, but Berwald and Lukas's arms were completely wrapped around her waist. She lightly moaned as they tightened their grip. Isabella gently tugged on both their sleeves, trying to wake them up. They made no noise. Isabella groaned and roughly pushed both boy's chests, as she had gotten annoyed. They both quickly sat up, eyes wide open. She unwrapped the arms around her waist and stood up. "Afternoon, everyone. Slept good much?" Isabella cockily asked. Lukas blushed and stood up. "Y-y-yeah." He stuttered out. Berwald walked over to the bags, and took a bite from piece of bread. He stared at it and grunted, attracting Isabella's attention. "What's wrong?" She asked. Berwald held out the bread he bit and Isabella took it. She also bit it and smiled brightly. "It's banana bread!" She happily shouted.

Lukas stared at her and groaned. "Let's go on." He said, staring at the ground. The couple behind him nodded, and packed up their sleeping bag. They walked away from their camp site, and ventured further into the forest. They came across a lake, with a small waterfall, and Isabella smiled happily. Lukas chuckled at Isabella's antics, but then, an idea struck him. "We should shower." He said. Isabella searched through her bag and found soap. Berwald also searched in his bag, and found three bath towels. Lukas found a bath sponge at threw it at Isabella. She caught it and ushered the two boys away from where she was showering. Isabella groaned, as she stared at the waterfall. _This water is going to freezing cold...oh joy._


	6. Chapter 6: Realisation

**Queen of Northern Europe**

Isabella stripped herself of her clothes and walked into the waterfall. She quietly giggled, feeling the slight cold. Little did Isabella know, Lukas and Berwald were watching her shower. They both were blushing. "Were just...making sure Mathias doesn't come. Yeah." Lukas said. Berwald grunted in reply. Isabella grabbed the soap and squirted it on the sponge. She proceeded to wash her body. Even Berwald begun to blush. Isabella hurriedly washed the soap off and left the waterfall. She sighed contently. Isabella grabbed the towel Berwald gave her, and wrapped it around her body. Isabella slightly blushed, because it barely covered her. She walked over to her bag and grabbed some of her clothes. Isabella smiled at walked behind some bushes. Lukas and Berwald stood up and walked near the lake. "Do you want to go?" Berwald asked. Lukas shrugged. Berwald walked back other to the bushes and threw Lukas a towel.

"Hey everyone!" A happy voice greeted. The two boys looked to see Isabella. Isabella wore a black coat/cape that reached below her chest, a short red skirt, and black and red sneakers. She smirked at the two boys and poked Berwald. "Shocked much?" She asked. Berwald grunted and looked away. "Alright you two, it's my turn." Lukas said, ushering the couple away. Isabella groaned and walked with Berwald. They both sat down near some large rocks and begun talking. "Berwald?" Isabella called. He grunted and looked her way. He saw her blushing a bright pink. "Were...you two. Lukas and you...did you two, well, watch me shower?" She asked, looking away. He also blushed slightly. "No. We weren't looking. We sat near, just in case something happened, but we didn't look." Berwald explained. Isabella blush died down and she smiled at him. She stood up and sat next to him.

The sun shone brightly and Isabella closed her eyes. She lied her head on Berwald's shoulder. He looked over at her and moved his arm, to lie her head on his chest. She sighed contently. Berwald started lightly fingering and playing with Isabella's blond hair. "Hm?" He grunted lightly. Berwald heard light snoring. He stared down at her and lightly chuckled. _She fell asleep...heh._ Berwald closed his eyes and leaned his head on the rock. Lukas came back, wearing his normal clothes. "Hey, lovebirds." He greeted, sitting on the other side of Isabella. Lukas begun to brush through his hair, with his fingers, so he could clip in his Nordic Cross. He looked over at Isabella and smirked. Her fringe was getting in her face, and it looked like it was annoying her. Lukas moved closer to her and grabbed the hair in her face. He pulled the parts of hair back, and clipped in his Nordic Cross.

Isabella smiled and snuggled into Berwald more. Lukas leaned closer to Isabella and kissed her forehead. "Do you love Isabella?" Lukas asked. Berwald looked over at him, with a questioning look. Lukas rolled his eyes, smirking at the tall Swedish man. "Come on now Berwald. It's obvious you love her." Lukas said. "Don't you love her?" Berwald asked. Lukas gave him a funny look before shaking his head. "Isabella is more of a sister to me." Lukas explained. Berwald nodded and looked away. A small yawn was heard. The two boys looked to see Isabella waking up. She smiled at the two boys. "Sorry for falling asleep. Berwald, you should have a shower." Isabella advised. He nodded and kissed her cheek, before walking towards the waterfall. She sighed and leaned against the rock.


	7. Chapter 7: Who Were They?

**Queen of Northern Europe**

_Where...am I?_ Isabella asked herself. Her eyes were closed and she felt herself moving. She felt herself wrapped around someone's lean back. Isabella brought herself to open her eyes. She was met with blond hair. She sat up and looked around to see, she was on Berwald's back, Lukas was next to her. Isabella blushed and hid her face in Berwald's neck. "Morning." Berwald greeted curtly. Isabella nodded. Lukas lightly chuckled as they came to a stop. The sky was beginning to turn to night. She crawled off Berwald's back and stood next to him. "Thanks." She muttered, looking away. He nodded at her small form. They sat down and begun to start up camp. Isabella sat next to Lukas and they begun to talk lightly, as Berwald was starting up the fire. Isabella slightly squirmed where she sat. _I don't have a good feeling._ She thought. Lukas noticed her squirming but ignored it.

"There they are!" A voice shouted. Lukas and Isabella hurriedly stood up to see, a group of men running towards them. "Run." Berwald ordered calmly. The three of them ran as fast as they could, leaving behind everything they owned. They continued running through the forest, hearing and ignoring the shouting, and footsteps behind them. They came to a cliff, making them halt. "Hide." Lukas ordered. Berwald hid behind humongous rocks. Lukas ran into some bushes and hid in them. Isabella looked around for a hiding spot. She noticed a large tree, with many leaves. She climbed up the tree and hid in a pile of leaves. "Where did they go?!" A voice shouted. Isabella looked down from where she hid, to see the group of men looking for them. There were six of them, all of them tall and muscular. The group wore all black and ski masks. After a while, they left.

Berwald left his hiding spot and looked around, to see if they were still there. Lukas stood next to him, also looking. "They've left." He shouted. Isabella stood up and was about to jump down from the high tree. She was about to, but the branch beneath her broke. She screeched as she was falling. Berwald ran to where she was falling, and allowed her to fall into his arms. Isabella slowly opened her eyes and giggled. "This is the second time you've carried me today." She said with a smile. Berwald nodded and slowly let her stand on the ground. "What are we going to do? We've left all our stuff at where we set up." Isabella said. Lukas shrugged and walked towards where they were before. Isabella ran to him and grabbed his wrist. "Don't. They may be there and searching through our stuff." She explained. Lukas nodded as she let go of this wrist.

"We should travel through the night. We wasted a lot of time, since we woke up around mid-noon." Lukas advised. "Agree." Berwald and Isabella said together.


	8. Chapter 8: New Ally

**Queen of Northern Europe**

"Lukas? Isabella? Berwald?" A familiar voice called. The trio immediately whipped around to be greeted by Emil, the King of Iceland. "Hello, little brother." Lukas greeted. "Stop calling me that!" Isabella took a step back, about to run, but her back met Berwald's chest. "What are you guys doing here?" Emil asked. The trio's eyes met. "Well...were going to Helsingør. To escape from Mathias." Lukas explained. Emil rose an eyebrow, a questioning look in his eyes. "Do I dare ask why?" He asked. "He wants to kill me." Isabella said, her back facing everyone else. "Again, do I dare ask **why**?" He asked again, emphasizing on 'why'. Isabella faced them all, her eyes shining with anger. "Mathias wants to kill me because, he wants to become the King of Northern Europe." She explained. Emil nodded in understanding, anger slightly filling him. "Can I come?" He asked. "Now it's my turn. Do **I** dare ask why?" Lukas asked.

Isabella giggled as Emil slightly pouted. "Because, he's annoying my friend." Emil explained, a light pink blush to his cheeks. Isabella 'awed' and hugged Emil. "You're just so adorable!" She giggled out. Emil rolled his eyes, his blush turning a bright red. Berwald grunted, jealousy filling his mind. Lukas smirked slightly at the tall Swedish man. Berwald locked eyes with the emotionless Norwegian man, and he grunted. "You can't come. Mathias would most likely take you as a hostage, and force it out of you. Or use you as blackmail. To make Isabella come and give up her position." Lukas explained. Emil rolled his eyes once again, getting annoyed. "Why makes you believe that he would force it out of me?" He asked. Berwald gave him a look that said _Do you really want to ask?_ Isabella said what they were all thinking anyways. "He would threaten you, probably torture you. And, as Lukas said, most likely use you as blackmail."

"...I still want to come." Emil said, blatantly ignoring what everyone said. Isabella groaned, along with Lukas and Berwald. "I'll make sure that Mathias won't get me." He assured. "...Should we?" Isabella asked. Lukas shrugged, and Berwald looked away, not minding if he came. Isabella giggled and nodded, with a smile. "Ja, you can come!" She said. Emil had a small smile on his face. "Let's get going." Berwald said. Everyone else agreed and they trudged on, their minds focused on getting to their goal, Helsingør.


	9. Chapter 9: Closer

**Queen of Northern Europe**

"I can't move my legs anymore." Isabella rasped out, falling on her knees in a pile of mud, coughing violently. The quartet had climbed a large mountain, and they all were covered in mud and grass. Lukas fell beside her, unable to move as well. "How can we not be there yet?" Lukas quietly asked, his voice hoarse, gasping for breath. Emil fell on his stomach, a few steps away from Isabella, coughing violently. Berwald fell in between Isabella and Emil. He rubbed Emil and Isabella's backs, aiding them. His breathing was as shallow as Lukas's. Berwald helped the Icelandic boy beside him sit up. Isabella felt tears stream down her cheeks, while she kept coughing. Lukas's eyes widened as he stared at Isabella. "Are you OK?" Lukas asked. Isabella shook her head, punching the ground and holding her heart. Suddenly, her arms gave way and she fell face first into the mud. "Isabella!" Lukas shouted.

Berwald and Emil looked to see Isabella not moving, barely breathing. Berwald grabbed Isabella by her arms, and pulled her closer to him. "Isabella, open your eyes!" Berwald shouted. Isabella slowly open her eyes, to see Berwald with tears in his eyes. Berwald wiped Isabella's face with his long sleeves, wiping away the mud and tears. "I...I'm sorry!" She cried, hugging Berwald. She flew into his chest and hugged him, keeping him close. The tall Swede also held her close, not wanting to lose her. Emil and Lukas nodded at each other and stood up. Lukas looked, from their view at the hilltop, to see a dock, filled with boats. Lukas actually smiled. "Hey guys! We found Helsingør!" Emil shouted. Berwald helped Isabella stand, still in each others arms, and they saw the dock. Isabella smiled brightly and giggled. "About time!" She shouted. Emil and Lukas ran down the hill, running as fast as they could.

Isabella and Berwald stared at the dock, basking in the warmth of the morning sun. "Berwald?" Isabella called. Berwald looked down at the Danish girl and he grunted. "Thank you so much. I..." She trailed off. Isabella blushed and looked away. "I..._Jeg elsker dig_!" She shouted. Berwald rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Hm?" He asked. Isabella shook her head and stepped on the top of her toes. She craned her neck and kissed Berwald's cheek. The Swedish man blushed and looked away. "I'll meet you at the docks, with Lukas and Emil." He said, walking down the hill. Isabella stared at the docks to see Emil and Lukas, waving at Berwald. Isabella smiled and looked at Berwald's retreating back, as he stood near the two brothers. "_I love you, Berwald. So much, it hurts._" She whispered to the wind. She smiled and walked down the hill.

**_Helsingør was right in their view._**


	10. Chapter 10: Reaching Their Goal

**Queen of Northern Europe**

Isabella sat beside Emil, as Berwald and Lukas were checking the wooden boat. "Isabella?" Emil called. Isabella smiled as she watched the two boys fix the boat. "Yes?" She called. "How do you know if you're in love?" He asked, hugging his knees, staring at the water. Isabella sat up and stared at Emil. "...Why do you ask?" She asked. Emil shrugged. "Just asking." He replied. Isabella also hugged her knees. "I guess...you'd feel butterflies in your stomach whenever you'd talk to them. When you're around them, your heartbeat would accelerate and your mind would turn blank. When you'd touch them, it's like...it's heaven on Earth." Isabella explained, a blush fixed on her cheeks. _Ha, that reminds me of a certain Swedish boy~_ She sung in her head. "Is that how you feel about Berwald?" Emil asked, as if reading her mind. Her eyes widened. "How? What?" She questioned, her mind blank. "I see the way you look and act around him." Emil said, looking into her aqua eyes.

"The boat is ready!" Lukas shouted, hurrying them to come. Isabella and Emil stood up and ran as fast as they could. The wooden boat was as big and wide as a double bed. Emil and Lukas got into the boat and sat next to each other. Berwald walked onto the boat. Isabella struggled to get onto the boat, so Berwald outstretched his hand towards her. Isabella took his hand, climbing onto the wooden boat. The boat begun to sway, making Berwald and Isabella almost fall. The couple sat beside each other. "From here, Helsingør, to Helsinborg!" Emil moved so he was facing the front of the boat. He grabbed two boat paddles, and attempted to make the boat move. He failed. Lukas smirked and sat next to his little brother. He grabbed one of the paddles and finally, the boat begun to move. Isabella smiled brightly and Berwald and hugged him. "Finally, we going to Helsinborg!" She said excitedly. Berwald smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

After what felt like four hours, land came into view. "Wha! Helsinborg!" Isabella exclaimed. Emil chuckled at her antics. They came closer and closer, until they arrived at the docks of Helsinborg. The quartet left the boat and stood on the grass. Suddenly, a group of people walked over to them and kneeled before them. "Welcome King of Sweden, King of Norway, King of Iceland and Queen of Northern Europe!" They all greeted. Isabella blushed and hid behind Berwald. Berwald also kneeled before the group of people. "_Tack för välkomna oss_." He thanked. Isabella tugged his sleeve and gave him a questioning look. "It means _thank you for welcoming us_ in Swedish." He explained. "Ah, I see." Isabella replied. Berwald, Isabella, Lukas and Emil continued to walked to Berwald's spare house. "So big." Isabella said, aweing in amazement. "That's what she said." Lukas whispered to Emil, making Emil chuckle quietly. Isabella hit Lukas upside-the-head. "That's for the joke." She then hit Emil. "That's for laughing."

They entered his house and sat in the living room. Berwald sat before the large table, made from spruce. "Here's the plan. I'm going to get my army to fight Mathias's army." Berwald said. "Wait! Problem!" Emil shouted. "Doesn't Mathias and Isabella share an army?" He asked. All eyes were on Isabella, who giggled and shook her head. "Wrong. We may have shared an army back then, but ever since I became the Queen of Northern Europe, I've had my own army. Twice the size of Mathias's." She explained, smirking. "I'll combine my army with Berwald's and yours." Lukas said. "Same here." Emil agreed. Isabella smiled at the two brothers. "Once again, thank you all for helping me." She thanked. Lukas nodded. "As Emil had said, anything for a friend." He explained.


	11. Chapter 11: This is War

**Queen of Northern Europe**

"Mathias!" A female voice shouted, glaring at her opponent. Mathias whipped around to see his prey. "Che, you finally show yourself...sister." He said, making Isabella smirked at him. "If you to become the King of Northern Europe, you're gonna have to fight for it!" She shouted. "You and what army?!" Mathias shouted back, showing his army. "I've got my own army, smart one." Isabella said, pointing at her army. "Even if Isabella didn't have an army, she would have me behind her." Berwald said, kneeled in front of Isabella protectively, pointing his sword at Mathias. "Don't forget us." Emil added, walking over and he stood next to Isabella, wielding a halberd. Lukas cleared his throat, also kneeling next to Berwald, holding a zweihänder. "Are we going to fight the bastard, or what?!" Isabella shouted, with a determined look in her eyes.

Mathias chuckled darkly. "Bring it on. I'll make sure either you dead, or I am the King of Northern Europe. Which ever option it is, I welcome it." He chuckled. Isabella pulled out her sword, which was the same as Berwald's, but larger, and pointed it at Mathias. "You know Isabella, you remind me of someone. Ah yes, you remind me of our mother. You know, I read our late mother's diary, who our father then wrote in. Our father wrote, _'Anna, the owner of this diary, is a dishonest person. She is a cheater and very deceptive. Not to mention, the fact that she. Is. A. Whore'_." Mathias said, his last words drenched in hatred. Isabella's eyes widened and she pushed past Lukas and Berwald. Isabella ran at Mathias, ready to hurt him badly.

"How dare you call me those names! I am not dishonest or a cheater." Isabella stood in front of Mathias. "I may be deceptive, but only to bastards that deserve it." She continued, slowly walking towards him. Isabella trailed her sword down his neck. "Also, let's get something straight." She took a step closer, and she whispered into his ear. "**We share the something. The. Same. Blood. So if I'm a whore, then you are one too.**" Isabella finished off, with a smile. Mathias gritted his teeth, and was prepared to strike Isabella with his dagger, but she kicked him in his stomach. She giggled darkly and jumped back as Mathias fell onto the concrete ground. "Let's start this now!" Berwald shouted, telling the army to start fighting. Isabella ran back to the Kings, and stood in front of them.

"Do you guys mind?" Isabella trailed off, motioning where Mathias was struggling to stand. They all shook their heads, except Berwald. Lukas and Emil ran off into battle, shouting their battle cry. Isabella and Berwald stood face-to-face, staring into each others eyes. "Promise me something, Berwald." Isabella said, walking closer to him. He grunted as Isabella stood closer to him. "Promise me, you're going to return to me." She begged. "Return to you?" Berwald repeated curiously. Isabella leaned up, close to his face. "Please?" She begged. Berwald nodded. Isabella smiled and kissed his cheek. "**_I...I love you, Berwald_**." She whispered into his ear. Isabella turned around and ran away from him. "Isabella!" The Swedish man shouted her name. He stared at the concrete ground before whispering. "_Isabella, I'm definitely coming back to you._"

Isabella ran over to Mathias and jumped over his limped form. Before he twisted around, she kicked him in his neck. "Gah!" Mathias shouted, falling back onto the ground. "Do you want to kill me now?!" Isabella shouted, pulling her sword out again. Mathias turned and he was facing Isabella, who was towering over him. "Che, you're just like Ivan (Russia)!" He shouted. "Ivan is actually a nice guy! Of course, you wouldn't know that, since you're a stupid prick! And so what if I'm like Ivan?!" She shouted back at him. Isabella stabbed her sword into the ground, right next to Mathias's head, making him squirm. "Oh, how cute. You're squirming, just like a worm." She noted. Mathias glared at Isabella and kicked her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

Isabella stepped back, struggling to breathe. "You bastard!" She wheezed out, falling on the ground. "I'm so scared of a bitch like you." Mathias taunted, punching her stomach. Isabella bit back her scream of pain, as she coughed up blood. Mathias pinned her to the ground and was about to stab her. "I'm not giving up!" Isabella shouted at him, making Mathias chuckle. "Hey Berwald! Come and see your girlfriend die!" He shouted, raising the sword over his head. "Isabella!" Berwald shouted, running over to the sibling. "Nighty-night. Say 'hi' to mother and father while you're at it!" He said, bringing his sword down.

"_I'm sorry Berwald._" Isabella whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: Years Later

**Queen of Northern Europe**

"Mama! Mama!" A tiny seven year old called. The girl had bright blue eyes and white-blonde hair. The energetic child ran outside into the garden, holding a large, heavy book. "Mama!" She shouted again. 'Mom' turned around and smiled at the shorter girl. It was Isabella. "Yes, Emma?" Isabella replied, looking down at her daughter. Emma showed her mother the book. "I was reading it but there were no more pages left. What happened next?" Emma explained. Isabella rose an eyebrow and opened the book. It was her journal. She giggled, remembering the memories, the good and the bad. "Come, sit and I'll finish off the story." Isabella said, pointer over at a small clearing in the grass. Emma nodded excitedly, running over.

Isabella walked to the front yard to see Berwald being tackled by his son Felix, who was laughing. Felix had aqua blue eyes and dark blonde hair, and was nine years old. Felix got off his dad and hugged him mother. "I'm going to the backyard for a bit!" He shouted to Berwald. Berwald sat up from his position in the grass. Isabella laughed happily and kneeled down next to her husband. "Come to the backyard Su-kun." She giggled out. Berwald rose an eyebrow, making Isabella feel giddy. "Su-kun?" He repeated questioningly. "Never mind. Anyways, Emma was reading my journal. And she was curious about the missing pages. Wanna come and explain with me?" Isabella replied. Berwald stood up and helped the smaller woman stand. "Ja, let's go." He said.

The couple walked to the backyard, holding hands. Their 'happy moment' was ruined when Emma and Felix were no where to be seen. Panic and fear struck through the couple. "Emma?! Felix?!" Isabella called. Berwald wrapped his arm around on Isabella's waist. "They're probably sitting in the Flower Circle." Berwald said, pulling Isabella gently towards the Flower Circle. She nodded and the couple walked across their large backyard, to the Flower Circle. The 'Flower Circle' is a small clearing in their backyard, hidden by trees and bushes. Before Felix had been born, Isabella and Berwald decorated this small clearing, as a mini garden. There was a large circle, made with beautiful sunflowers Lukas planted.

Berwald and Isabella stood beside a tree, staring at their children. Emma picked a sunflower and she slowly took the petals off. Felix also picked a smaller sunflower, and placed it behind his sister's ear. Isabella smiled lovingly at her children. Berwald kissed his wife's cheek, as they both walked towards the circle. "Mama's here!" Emma excitedly shouted, jumping up and down. Felix smiled and made her sit down. The couple sat across from their kids. Emma gave her mother the old journal, beaming brightly. "Felix, didn't you read your mother's journal last month?" Berwald asked, staring at his son. The Swede-Dane boy laughed and nodded. "But I never did find out the end. Mum forgot to tell me." He explained, glaring playfully at his mother.

The Danish mother laughed and ruffled her son's dark blonde hair. "**Uncle Mathias was about to...hurt me badly. But, your Daddy pushed away Mathias and that's why I'm here today. Because if Uncle Mathias hurt me, I wouldn't be your mommy. Anyways, after the war between me and Uncle Mathias, everything was solved. Uncle Lukas and Uncle Emil helped me and Uncle Mathias become friends again.**" She happily explained. "Wait...what about Uncle Tino? How come you never talk about him?" Felix asked. "Because Uncle Tino isn't very nice." Berwald replied, ruffling his son's hair. "You'll understand when you're older." He finished off. Emma giggled cutely and sat in her father's lap. Berwald gave his daughter a rare smile. Felix smiled and sat in his mother's lap. The parent's played with their children's hair.

"Mama? Papa?" Emma called. "Hm?" Isabella 'hm'ed in reply, while Berwald grunted. "How did you and Daddy fall in love?" She asked. Isabella smiled as Berwald kissed her forehead. "You know how Daddy is the King of Sweden? And I'm the Queen of Northern Europe? We used to have meetings together." Isabella continued. "Your daddy has saved me a lot of times. That's why I love him." She finished off, staring off into her husband's blue eyes. Felix rubbed his tired eyes, making Emma giggle. "Mama? Can Felix and I go inside?" She asked. Isabella nodded and watched as her two children ran inside. She laughed lightly, not knowing Berwald was watching her. Isabella stood up and was about to go inside, but Berwald pulled her, by her waist, into his lap.

"A-ah! Berwald! What are you doing?" She asked. Isabella didn't reply, instead he snuggled into the crook of her neck. She sighed tiredly at her husbands antics. "Berwald, sweetheart, I love you and all. But, can't this wait until tonight?" Isabella asked. She felt Berwald nod his head but, he still didn't move. Isabella leaned down and bit down on Berwald's neck. He groaned and looked up, staring into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Isabella's cheek. "Ja, I know. Should we go inside?" He offered. Isabella nodded and stood up, her husband standing beside her. She looked around the Flower Circle, still amazed by the Nordic's help in decorating it. Even after war, they were still together... Even if everyone abuses Mathias. Like Berwald. Or Isabella. Or Lukas. Or everyone other than Emil...


End file.
